


Our Son

by Whov1an562



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Rose Tyler reflects at different points during her life about their son, Johnnie, and how he is like his father.





	Our Son

Rose looked at her baby boy with pride. “John,” they’d called him. John Tyler. They’d decided that since the Doctor didn’t really have a proper surname, even though he was living as John Smith in Pete’s World, that Tyler was the better choice.

The funny thing about Baby Johnnie was that he barely ever cried. Rose had started to get paranoid that there WERE problems, and that he simply didn’t kick up a fuss when he needed a feed or his nappy changing, but John had repeatedly tried to convince Rose that Time Lord babies were very different to human babies, and that she shouldn’t worry. Rose didn’t know what she would do if she didn’t have him with her. He kept her sane.

 

***

 

By the time that Johnnie was a toddler, Rose had gone back to work, whilst Jackie looked after Johnnie during the day. The Doctor had seemed very proud when he returned home from work one day, to find Johnnie playing with a model robot and a toy green alien man… thingy. He had seemed obsessed with all sorts of aliens, laughing and running up to the television when one came on during a programme. Rose had ran and scooped him up on multiple occasions, as he kept running up to the television and tapping on the screen whilst laughing if the alien was funny, and shouting angrily if the aliens were bad.

Johnnie also seemed to have an unusually eager obsession with technology. Rose had tried to convince the Doctor that it was normal for young children to like mobile devices, when Johnnie had managed to call the President of the United States (who was NOT a contact on Granny Jackie’s phone), and had started talking to him in baby speak that he thought that he was “stwoo-pid,” and telling him that “woo must wesign,” Rose had given up trying to convince the Doctor that he was just like any other toddler. Especially since he and Rose never talked about American Politics within ear-shot.

 

***

 

Rose and the Doctor had come away from parent’s evening feeling very happy indeed. Their eight year old son was already on books that Mrs Jennings had said that her A Level Literature class were struggling to comprehend, and that he had recently done a Maths GCSE practise paper and had got an A*. She had suggested that he was sent to a school for geniuses, and that he could definitely do his GCSEs the year after. She had also suggested that Johnnie should undertake an IQ test, but Rose had decided that this was a very bad idea indeed, for she and the Doctor knew that his IQ would probably be the highest that MENSA had ever seen (since he would definitely make it in).

She had also felt like a very proud mother when Johnnie’s teacher had told him that Johnnie had been sticking up for other children in the playground. If any child was pushed over, hit, or had been talked to in a bad way, that Johnnie would always give the guilty a powerful speech, that had ensured that they would never do so again, and if they did, then Johnnie would know what to do, and would set it right, in a nonviolent way. The school was a safe place now, as everyone knew that if they tried to hurt anyone, that Johnnie would not let it go down. Rose knew that this (or in fact, both genes) were genes that he got from his father, but nonetheless, she was the proudest mother to leave parents’ evening that night.

 

***

 

Rose was starting to get a little fed up with her husband. It was quite clear that those Noble genes were quite clearly in Johnnie’s blood, as he was beginning to be quite argumentative, as well as always having an answer for anything. The Doctor just laughed, saying that it was “in his genes,” much to Roses’ annoyance, who was trying to raise her son with polite manners, and to be a person that could at least PASS as a human, to the untrained eye, who wasn’t out and ready to spot a Time Lord.

Since he had passed all his GCSEs (all 20 of them) and A Levels (10 of those) by the age of fifteen, he was on his way to University soon. Simply being able to read a book once, memorise the content and to be able to apply it to an infinite variety of situations, going off to Oxford University (on full scholarship too!) at the age of sixteen surprised no one, least of all his parents. He had talked about his plans for the future (to get his degree, then his master's and then his doctorate so that he could call himself “the Doctor” as well). Although it would be strange not having him around as much, Rose knew that this was the right path for him, and she was never going to try and stop him. She was so proud.


End file.
